Sifian Church of Vlaire
The Sifian Church of Vliare (SCV) is a religious movement in the Ghandalan Territory of Felgrande. Currently the movement has 6,000 adherents in Ghandal with at least 50 clerics and 5 house of worships. The headquarters of the movement is at the small town of Vliare, which is at the southeast area of the Everdee viscountship. Overview The movement was founded by a former Church of Sif pastor. The movement believes that Sif is not a saint but rather a goddess and therefore they believe that because of that they consider themselves as superior to the Church of Sif. The movement imposes very strict policies and rules for its members to adhire, ever reaching as far as prohibiting their members from any vices. Their leader is the Archbishop of Vliare, Primate of All Sifian Church of Vliare, who has its office at the Cathedral of the Most Holy Goddess Sif, in Vliare. Foundation The movement was founded in X748, when the founder left the Church of Sif to establish a new movement. The teachings of the movement are derived from the book "Figgare Sifia (Doctrines of Sif)", which is believed to be a book written by Sif which narrates her life and teachings. It is believed that a descendant of Sif had given it to the founder who at that time a teacher in the Seminary of the Church of Sif. Hierarchy The movement is headed by the Archbishop of Vliare and Primate of All Sifian Church of Vliare, he is the metropolitan bishop in charge of the diocese of Vliare which includes the Parish of the Adored Petriev and Basilica of the Adored Mother of Sif. Next in the hierarchy are the bishops which can be divided into two, the diocesean and suffragan bishop. Dioceseans are those who are in charge of a diocese, the suffragans are those who serves as subordinate to a diocesean bishop or under the archbishop. Next, is the Pastor, who are in charge of a parish. Often times the pastors serves under the authority of the archbishop or a bishop. Deputies are those who assist a priest, bishop, or the archbishop in the execution of their duties. Churches The movement has 5 churches, 1 basilica, 2 cathedrals, and 2 parishes. * Cathedral of the Most Holy Goddess Sif, is the main church of the movement, it is the official church of the archbishop and is located in the small town of Vliare. The cathedral is a medium sized church which is approximately 3 stories high, a large organ is seen inside the church and a balcony outside is used mainly for the archbishop to address its members. * Basilica of the Adored Mother of Sif, is located in the forest area arround Vliare. It is a one of kind cathedral because it is an open basilica. It is the area where the archbishop canonize a saint, adorated, or Servant of Sif. * Cathedral of the Adored Lady of Vliare, is the seat of the diocesean bishop of the diocese of Rougan, it is a rather small church located somewhere outside of the walls of Rougan. * Parish of Petriev, is an Sifian Church of Vliare church in the seat of the Everdee viscountship. The design of the church is very simple which is a small building of at least a single storey. The church can be found in the southern portion of the City of Everdee. * Parish of Signud, is the Sifian Church of Vliare parish in the town of Ulcin. The church is under the jurisdiction of the diocese of Vliare. The parish has about 400 registered members. It is the most recently erected church which was completed in X770. Saints The movement has several levels of distinguished persons, to wit: Servant of Sif, Adorated, and Saints. Servants of Sif, are deceased people who had distinguished themselves by serving Sif loyally, and have made a remarkable deed which warrants them to the title. List of Servants of Sif # Servant Jojoya # Servant Ak Ikilia # Servant Hankad Adorated/Adoreds, it is a title given to deceased individual who had lived a worth recognizing him to be heroic in virtue. List of Adoreds # Adored Lady of Vliare # Adored Lady Chara # Adored Signud # Adored Petriev # Adored Mother of Sif Saints, are deceased persons who are considered as an exemplenary models, extraordinary teachers, and those individual who had lived a life of refusing material possessions. List of Saints * No saints had been entered. Sifian Calendar The movement uses a different calendar system, which starts from the year on which Sif was born. Currently, it has been 413 years since the birth of Sif. The years are styled YSB, Years from Sif's Birth. Archbishop The archbishop is the head of the movement and primate of all Sifian Church of Vliare. The holder of these title shall be a consecrated bishop. These position is an elected position with a term of 4 years, the archbishop is choosen from among the bishops of the movement. The archbishop is elected by the Tribunal of Sif, every 4 years, after each term of the archbishop he is then titled the bishop emeritus of Vliare. Within the movement the authority of the archbishop is absolute and those members who defies him are immediately excommunicated. The seal of the archbishop is a relic which gives its bearer the same authority as that of the archbishop himself. Since the foundation of the movement there has been 7 archbishops, with most recent Archbishop DeValy, he signs as +DeValy. The archbishop is also the sole person in the movement who can confer the rank of bishop. List of Dioceses Diocese of Rougan The diocese is established in Rougan to accomodate the growing membership population Rougan. Under the jurisdiction of the bishop of Rougan is the parish of the Adored Signud in Ulcin. The seat of the bishop is at the Cathedral of the Adored Lady of Vliare in Rougan. Diocese of Vliare These diocese is headed by the archbishop, it is the only diocese prior to the establishment of the diocese of Rougan. Under its jurisdiction of these diocese are the following, Basilica of the Adored Mother of Sif in Vliare and Parish of the Adored Petriev in Everdee. The seat of the archbishop is at the Cathedral of the Most Holy Goddess Sif in Vliare. See Also * Church fo Sif * Leminist Church of Sif * Ghandal Category:Index Category:Religion